List of Philadelphia Flyers award winners
This is a list of Philadelphia Flyers award winners. League awards Team trophies Individual awards 's Martin Brodeur and teammate Roman Cechmanek.]] and the Flyers, Mark Recchi still made the NHL Second All-Star Team.]] All-Star Game selections The following is a list of Philadelphia Flyers who have taken part in the NHL All-Star Game. Career achievements Hockey Hall of Fame The following is a list of Philadelphia Flyers who have been enshrined in the Hockey Hall of Fame. Of the seven Flyers inducted as Players, only Bernie Parent, Bobby Clarke, and Bill Barber spent a majority of their playing careers with the Flyers. Of the four who were inducted as Builders who spent some time in the Flyers organization, only Ed Snider and Keith Allen were inducted largely due to their time with the Flyers. Gene Hart, longtime voice of the Flyers, won the Foster Hewitt Memorial Award in 1997. Flyers Hall of Fame Established in 1988, the Flyers Hall of Fame was designed to "permanently honor those individuals who have contributed to the franchise's success." Candidates for the hall are nominated and voted upon by a panel of media members and team officials. Lester Patrick Trophy The Lester Patrick Trophy is given to "Personnel who provide outstanding service to hockey in the United States." While presented by the National Hockey League, as well as USA Hockey, it is considered a non-NHL trophy because it may be awarded to players, coaches, officials, and other personnel outside the NHL. NHL Milestone Award The following is a list of Philadelphia Flyers players who have won the NHL Milestone Award. The award is given to those players who reach career milestones of 1000 games played (500 games played for goaltenders), 1000 points, 400 goals, 600 assists, or 25 shutouts. Retired numbers The Flyers have retired four of their jersey numbers and also taken a number out of circulation. Barry Ashbee, Bernie Parent, and Bobby Clarke had their numbers retired less than a year after retiring while Bill Barber's number 7 was retired six years after his retirement but only after Brian Dobbin, Craig Fisher, and Jay Wells had worn it in at least one game. Following Pelle Lindbergh's death on November 11, 1985, his number 31 was removed from circulation. Though it is not officially retired, no Flyers player has worn the number 31 since. Also out of circulation is the number 99 which was retired league-wide for Wayne Gretzky on February 6, 2000. Gretzky did not play for the Flyers during his 20-year NHL career and no Flyers player had ever worn the number 99 prior to its retirement. Team awards Barry Ashbee Trophy First awarded following the 1974–75 season, the Barry Ashbee Trophy is given out to the "team's most outstanding defenseman" as determined by a panel vote consisting of local sportscasters and sportswriters. The trophy is named in honor of Barry Ashbee, an NHL Second Team All-Star and the team's best defenseman during the 1973–74 season who suffered a career-ending eye injury during Game 4 of the 1974 Stanley Cup Semifinals. Eric Desjardins won the trophy seven times during his Flyers career including six in a row his first six seasons with the Flyers. Mark Howe with four wins is the only other Flyer to win the trophy at least three times. Bobby Clarke Trophy The Flyers unveiled the Bobby Clarke Trophy on November 15, 1984 to honor the retired Bobby Clarke during Bobby Clarke Night at the Spectrum. Clarke was the captain of the Flyers for several seasons, including during the team's two Stanley Cup championship seasons, and was and still is the holder of several Philadelphia Flyers records. Since then it has been given to the "team's most valuable player" as determined by a panel vote consisting of local sportscasters and sportswriters. Eric Lindros won the trophy four times during his Flyers career while Ron Hextall and Mark Recchi won the trophy three times each. Gene Hart Memorial Award First given out following the 2006–07 season to honor the memory of long-time announcer Gene Hart, the Gene Hart Memorial Award is given to the "Flyer who has the best rapport with the fans" as decided by the Philadelphia Flyers Fan Club Board of Directors, making it the only Flyers team award chosen by the fans. Pelle Lindbergh Memorial The Pelle Lindbergh Memorial is awarded to the "Flyer who has most improved from the previous season, as voted by his teammates." Named to honor the memory of Pelle Lindbergh, a Vezina Trophy winning goaltender with the Flyers who died at the age of 26 on November 11, 1985 following a car crash the day before, the award has been given to 17 different players since the 1993–94 season. Toyota Cup First given out following the 2000–01 season, the Toyota Cup is an award given to the player who earns the most points from Star of the Game selections throughout the regular season, "five points for being the First Star, three for Second Star, and one for Third Star." The Tri-State Toyota Dealers sponsor the award and make a donation of $5,000 in the winning player's name to the player's favorite charity. With three Toyota Cups, Simon Gagne is the only player to win it more than once. Yanick Dupre Memorial The Yanick Dupre Memorial was first awarded following the 1976–77 season as the Class Guy Award "to the player who best exemplifies a strong rapport with the media." The award was re-named and re-defined in 1999 to honor the memory of Yanick Dupre. Dupre, who played 35 games over parts of three seasons with the Flyers, died on August 16, 1997, at the age of 24 after a 16-month battle with leukemia. It is now given to the "Flyer who best illustrates character, dignity and respect for the sport both on and off the ice" as decided by the Philadelphia chapter of the Professional Hockey Writers' Association. Notes Prior to creation of trophy in 1985–86, Flyers led the league in points in 1974–75, 1979–80, and 1984–85. Flyers left Campbell Conference following the 1979–80 season when the Patrick Division was moved to the Wales Conference. Prior to creation of trophy in 1998–99, Reggie Leach led the league with 61 goals in 1975–76. Prior to creation of award in 1982–83, Bobby Clarke led the league with a +83 in 1975–76 and Jim Watson tied Jim Schoenfeld of the Buffalo Sabres for the league lead with a +60 in 1979–80. Shared with Tony Esposito of the Chicago Black Hawks. Shared with Martin Brodeur of the New Jersey Devils. Known as the Class Guy Award prior to 1998–99 and was given "to the player who best exemplifies a strong rapport with the media." Selected by fan vote. Selected by the Commissioner. Parent wore number 30 during his first stint with the Flyers. References ;General *Flyers History - Team Awards ;Specific Philadelphia Flyers Category:Philadelphia Flyers